I'm Sorry
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: She could think of even more reasons why she loved him. Chadpay.[used to be LucasLikedTheRedDress]


**I'm Sorry**

**By: Caitlin (LucasLikedTheRedDress)**

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this time I'm (gasp) not writing a Troyella. I'm actually writing a Chadpay. I've been reading some and I think they're really cute, so I'm going to give it a try. Also, sometime this week I'll be posting a Troyella, so keep and eye out for it! Enjoy!

-HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL-

Sharpay Evans hated Chad Danforth. She loathed him. He was annoying, full of himself, and liked basketball more than most _normal _people. His bushy hair was a pain, mostly because she sat behind him in English and couldn't see a thing. She could go on and on about why she hated him.

And yet…

Sharpay could think of even more reasons why she _loved _him. The way he leaned against her locker and telling her that she was great in the spring musical, even though it was only a supporting role- she and Ryan lost out to Troy and Gabriella again. The way he helped her with her math homework, even though she knew _exactly _what she was doing. She also loved the way he made her feel better when she was sad, no matter the cause- even if he wasn't trying to. Sharpay just couldn't find a way to tell herself that she didn't love him.

BRRRNG! The homeroom bell snapped Sharpay out of her trance. When she walked in to Mrs. Darbus's room, she saw Chad in the arms of Taylor McKessie, his girlfriend of six months. Chad and Taylor had fallen for each other at the after-party after the triple-win. She envied Taylor because she had him. She would have never looked twice at Taylor if she didn't have him. It used to be impossible for Sharpay to be jealous of the nerd type, but Chad had changed all that. Chad had changed_ her._

"Danforth! You're in my seat!" she told him. Sharpay sat next to Taylor. She wondered why Darbus had put the two of them next to each other. "Sorry, Sharpay. I was just hanging with Taylor." Chad replied. She scoffed, and sat down. Taylor leaned in to her. "It's more obvious than you think."

Sharpay glared at her. "What are you talking about?" Now it was Taylor's turn to scoff. "Please. It's so obvious you like Chad. It's not just me. Troy and Gabriella noticed too." Sharpay's face flustered, she was embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor opened her mouth to say something, but the morning announcements came on. As they left for first period, Taylor mouthed "You know I'm right." Sharpay walked to the bathroom- she needed to cry.

Chad sat down at the regular lunch table. (A/N: Yes, the timetable is off, but work with me!) "Has anyone seen Sharpay?" he asked. Taylor rolled her eyes. "She's in the bathroom." she retorted. "I'm gonna go find her- I haven't seen her all day." He got up and went to the bathroom. "Ten bucks says when he comes back, they'll be going out." Troy said. Taylor and Gabriella glared at him. "Or not…" he said nervously.

Chad walked into the girls' bathroom by the science lab- no one ever used that one. He heard someone crying in the last stall. "Sharpay, are you in here?" he asked. Sharpay panicked. He had found her. "Yes." she responded quietly. "Are you okay? Can I come in?" he asked again. Sharpay though about it- he already knew she was crying. "Yes." she repeated.

Chad pulled her out of the stall. "What's wrong?" He had never been the compassionate type, so he must really have been worried, Sharpay thought to herself. "Nothing." she lied. "That's not true. What's wrong?" he repeated. "Why do you care?" she responded quietly. Chad was surprised. "I don't know… I guess I care because I care about you." She looked up at him. "Really?" she had always been one to act on an impulse, and she was about to. "Yeah, I really do, and-"

Chad was cut off by Sharpay kissing him. It was a soft kiss, nothing over PG-rated, but it meant more to her than anything. "That," she told him, "is what was bothering me." Chad looked at her, and then took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I was really hoping that was it." She smiled. "But what about Taylor?" she asked. It was his turn to smile. "I'll figure it out." She looked at Chad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay."

A/N: Troy won ten bucks! LOL, but I hoped you guys liked it. It was different from anything I've ever wrote. Please review!

-Caitlin :)


End file.
